A Thousand Years
by Dance4Life060700
Summary: The lyrics of "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri describing different situations of Vanellope and Rancis' relationship. One-Shot. Read A/N.


**Okay, I need to stop writing VanillaButter. But we all know that I will never stop writing VanillaButter. XD**

**READ:** **_The__ lyrics are bolded and slanted. The "translation" in the paragraph is slanted and underlined(they're only underlined where they're almost the same as the lyrics). ...I explained it/wrote it that so you guys understand it, right? 0-0 The lyrics are in order, too. Also, _****Not all of these situations are connected with each other, nor are they a couple in each of them~**  


**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, or its characters. I also don't own the song "A Thousand Years", or its lyrics.**

* * *

**_"Heart beats fast... colors and promises..."_**

_'_Stop it, Fluggerbutter, you're making yourself look like an idiot!_' _Rancis mentally scolded himself. But he couldn't help it! Every time he looked at her, he just couldn't help but smile, blush, stare, etc. She was just so beautiful, every time he saw her! _His heart would beat fast and he would stare at her, even though he promised himself he would control it._

**_"How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?"_**

Aw man, _how can I be brave in a situation like this? How can I tell her I like her when she might not like me back?_

Vanellope smiled, "I like you."

_Wait... what?!_

**_"But watching you stand alone... all of my doubts suddenly go away somehow."_**

Vanellope just stood there. She was going to tell Rancis she was sorry, but she couldn't help _doubting herself._ She _watched Rancis stand alone _in the Candy Cane forest. _But watching him stand alone made all of Vanellope's fears and doubts go away somehow_. So she ran to him and gave him a big hug.

**_"One step closer..."_**

"Princess-"

"_President._"

"_President _Vanellope... I know I said this before, but I am so sorry about the way I treated you all those years!" Rancis apologized, nearly falling to his knees again.

'Here we go again...' Vanellope thought. But nonetheless, she smiled and shrugged, "Don't worry about it!" she responded, "It was Turbo's fault, not yours."

Rancis shook his head, "No, it's just... look, I'm gonna make it up to you, alright?"

Vanellope laughed a little, "Alright...?"

"So... friends again?

"_Best _friends again." Vanellope smiled, shaking Rancis' hand.

'Yes!' Rancis thought, 'You're _one step closer_ to admitting you like her.'

* * *

**_"I have died everyday waiting for you."_**

Fifteen years already? Wow... surviving fifteen years of bullying takes a lot of tolerance for pain. Everyday, all those years, Vanellope died inside with every hurtful word shot her way. _You're just a glitch... Mistake... You'll never be a racer... _It hurt.

But then she became Princess. No, no, _President _of Sugar Rush. The second she looked up from her Princess dress, she saw him.

Rancis.

All those years, _Vanellope_ _died everyday inside, waiting for him to remember her._ She just didn't know it until now. Now she had him again, and her new best friends, too.

**_"Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand__ years. I'll love you for a thousand more."_**

"...Did you like anyone before me?"

It was an odd question. It made Rancis pause and think.

"You mean while you were considered a glitch?"

"G'doi!"

Rancis just smiled and faced her, and held both her hands, "_Don't be afraid, my little VanillaSweet. Even though I didn't know, I've loved you for what seemed like a thousand years. And I'll continue loving you for thousands of years to come."_

Vanellope smiled.

* * *

_**"Time stands still..."**_

Their memories were locked up for fifteen years. All of their old memories were on hold, _almost as if time stood still all those years._

_**"Beauty and all she is..."**_

Rancis liked her not only because _she was beautiful, but also because she was so much more than that: sweet, kind, funny, energetic, unique, extraordinary, adorable, a winner, an adorable winner, and so much more_ that Rancis could write a novel with all the reasons why he liked her.

_**"I will be brave. I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me."**  
_

Turbo was gone. Everyone knew that. But for some reason, Rancis was still scared he would come back.

Rancis glanced down at his raven-haired girlfriend, who was sleeping on his lap. He couldn't let her be taken away from him again!

So from that point on, he _promised himself he would be brave, and no matter what, let nothing ever take Vanellope away from him and everyone else again._ Ever.

_**"Every breath, every hour has come to this."**_

No one knew it, but as _every breath they breathed, and every hour that passed, they were closer to finding out who their true ruler was._

**_"One step closer..."_**

They didn't realize how close of a bond they had. Whenever Vanellope wasn't hanging out with Ralph, you would most likely find her with Rancis. With everyday they that passed, they didn't realize that they were _one step closer to a better friendship._

* * *

**_"I have died everyday waiting for you."_**

"...I like you..."

"...FINALLY!"

"Wh-what?!"

"I have been practically _dying everyday, waiting for you_ to ask me that, you peanut-butter numbskull!"

"Then... will you be my girlfriend?"

Vanellope smirked, "Only if you'll be my boyfriend."

**_"Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."_**

Rancis looked around, a happy look on his face that practically read, _I can't believe it! _"_Don't worry or be afraid,_ _Vanellope!_ You won't regret this! _I've loved you all those years, and I'll continue to for the rest of our lives!"_

**_"And all along I believed I would find you."_**

She needed him right now. And she couldn't find him. She looked almost everywhere... Ah-ha!

She knocked on his door, wiping her tears quickly.

Rancis opened the door, "Oh, hey, Nellie! Wha-"

He was interrupted by Vanellope hugging him. Vanellope buried her face in her face into his neck, "_I knew I'd find you._I missed you."

Rancis stood there a moment, before hugging the little racer back and smiling, "I missed you too."

_**"Time has brought your heart to me."**_

"C'mon, let's go see Ralph!" Vanellope squealed as she hopped her way to Game Central Station. Rancis had to run to keep up with his energetic girlfriend.

Rancis chuckled, "Slow down, VanillaSweet!"

"No, fast up, FuggButt!" Vanellope shouted back.

These were some of the things Vanellope enjoyed doing. Hanging out with her boyfriend and brother/best friend, racing, having fun... _All that time_ of not knowing her true identify _brought their hearts to her,_ and gave her the confidence to get her old life back. And man, was she grateful for that.

_**"I have loved you for a thousand years."**_

* * *

**A/N: I didn't do that last line because just like the the rest of the lyrics, they are just repeating, so I'm not doing it again. I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
